meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 081
8:34:07 PM Canto: Okay then! Let's see. You guys were still on the Magocratic world, helping to broker a peace between the various factions. 8:34:35 PM Janis: ((Getting more and more various as this goes on)) 8:36:35 PM Canto: Yep. Well, more to the point, Val was helping to broker a peace. Wynn was standing guard over him to make sure he doesn't get kidnapped again. The rest of you have probably been pretty bored. 8:40:46 PM Janis: ((...are we all still at the meetings like before, or are we on the ship?)) 8:42:22 PM Canto: Up to you. You can be accompanying Val as part of his entourage, like more bodyguards, or you can hang out on the ship, or you can wander among the city. 8:42:36 PM Canto: It really doesn't matter that much, we're jumping ahead a couple weeks. 8:43:10 PM Janis: Janis has spent however many weeks we are skipping mostly hanging out by herself, either in the forest, or in her room 8:43:32 PM Canto: Nation has been busy integrating the new parts into his systems. 8:44:05 PM Wynn: Wynn pretty much sticks with Val. Boring doesn't bother her and she feels better knowing he's ok. 8:44:31 PM Valeria: Valeria diplomatizes the crap outta these people! 8:45:07 PM Nilani: Nilani has been either on-ship or wandering the city (seeing the sights, etc.) most of the time. 8:47:16 PM Canto: So we're gonna zoom past two or three weeks. Val does all he can, but there's a point where he has to let the powers that be of this world just take it from there, so you're at that point. 8:48:08 PM Valeria: ... just remember you are all people. 8:50:36 PM Valeria: Valeria says goodbye to everyone, participates in whatever ceremonial things they want, and gets the heck outta Dodge! 8:52:34 PM Wynn: Wynn follows. "Back to the ship then, Valerian?" 8:53:21 PM Valeria: Back to the ship. And then the Void. If Nation is feeling peckish. 8:53:49 PM Canto: You head back to the ship! It's right where you left it. 8:53:49 PM Valeria: ((Peckish. It won't let me type that!)) 8:55:28 PM Valeria: That was good, right? I think we did good. And well. 8:56:05 PM Wynn: You did. There were a few times I wasn't sure how it was going to work out, but you're very good at what you do. 8:56:33 PM Valeria: Heh. It's amateur hour when you compare it to my parents, but... well, I'm still learning. 8:56:43 PM Wynn: Wynn heads to the galley because standing around all day made her hungry. 8:57:02 PM Valeria: Valeria follows her, because there's probably tea in there. 8:58:00 PM Canto: Isk is in there. 8:58:19 PM Wynn: I suppose now we can get back to business. 8:58:28 PM Valeria: I'm guessing that would have played out differently if there had been draconic diplomacy styles. 8:58:51 PM Canto: Iskandar: There would have been a lot more fire and acid. 9:00:07 PM Valeria: ... I've done some research but apparently it simply can't really be mimicked unless you're in dragon form. The tailwork and the elemental speech combined makes it almost a requirement. 9:01:21 PM Canto: Iskandar nods. 9:02:21 PM Wynn: Wynn finds something to munch on. 9:02:46 PM Janis: Janis enters, and looks different. She has, apparently, cut off most of her hair, leaving only a messy, uneven tuft of curls around her head. 9:02:48 PM Valeria: Valeria makes a pot of tea. 9:03:16 PM Valeria: ... new look. Asymmetric is in this year. 9:03:27 PM Janis: It was getting in my eyes. 9:03:44 PM Janis: I hunt, I need to see and I shouldn't be seen. 9:03:47 PM Janis: This is better. 9:03:57 PM Janis: Janis grabs sandwich stuffs. 9:04:05 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. "You ok?" 9:04:13 PM Janis: ...yeah...why? 9:04:31 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. 9:04:36 PM Janis: ((For the record, the hair is also cut around her ears, leaving them open and free to be seen...not her usual look at all)) 9:04:38 PM Canto: Isk eyes her. "Did your cursed bracelet tell you to do that?" 9:05:00 PM Janis: It's not cursed and it doesn't talk. 9:05:29 PM Janis: Janis makes and bites into a sandwich 9:05:34 PM Canto: Iskandar: It might have told you to tell us that.